The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The new variety was selected as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the variety Chamelaucium uncinatum×megalopetalum ‘Early Maya’, unpatented. ‘First Maya’ was selected during October of 2009, at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in December of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.